


Stuff and Nonsense

by needleandspoon



Category: U2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleandspoon/pseuds/needleandspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sex, a stolen moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff and Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for prompts from my flist and the ever-wonderful lydia_petze gave me 'Edge/Larry, clock, cat, bottle, watching tv' and I actually managed to hit them all in this little PWP. This story's for her, even though I made her beta it. Not a songfic, despite my pinching the title and the snippet at the beginning from the song 'Stuff and Nonsense' by Tim and Neil Finn.

_And you know that I love you  
Here and now not forever  
I can give you the present  
I don't know about the future  
That's all stuff and nonsense_

They're not at all well-suited, except in the places where they are, the important places like hearts, minds. Skin. A shared knowledge that this isn't forever. It can't be. There's a clock running on them, running down fast as it counts off the end of the tour, the end of their time together, counting off their time in measures of touches, kisses, nights spent in breathless sweaty bliss.

Beside him, Larry stirs, just a gentle flex of muscles as he shifts in the bed. He's been sleeping for hours while Edge lies watching. Ostensibly he's watching TV, at least that's what he'll say when Larry asks, but in reality he's memorising every inch of him, every curve and hollow, every line and scar, the warm animal smell of him, as if these things aren't already tattooed on his heart. It doesn't stop him doing it.

This isn't like either of them, this dalliance…this -- might as well call it what it is -- infidelity. And yet here they are. Edge can't bring himself to regret it, at least not for himself. If Larry regrets any of it, well he's not saying. And Edge isn't going to spoil the time they have by asking. It is what it is. Finite. The best part of what's between them will be forever, just not…this. This is just for now.

With a small cat-like arch of his back, Larry turns over to curl around Edge's side, slipping his arm around Edge's waist. Impossible not to touch him, to run his fingertips over the curve of one hard shoulder, imagining he can read the tattooed lines like Braille, feeling the ghosts of scars on smooth, soft skin and trying not to think about the day he won't have this anymore.

But that day will not be today, because Larry is waking, rubbing up against him with stubble and a hot morning hard-on that banishes any thought of tomorrow, of anything that isn't about pulling Larry into his arms and having him again, as many times as they can manage before the clock runs out.

A little shift, a press and a push and he has Larry on his back, legs spread wide.

"Good morning," Larry says on a gasp, arching his neck for Edge's teeth.

And, God, he's beautiful. Edge can't help the groan he gives as Larry writhes beneath him. "It's looking good so far," he says between bites, loving the vibration of Larry's answering moan under his lips.

"What time is it?" Larry asks, his hands all over Edge's back, hard and greedy.

Edge reaches out towards the bed table, knocking everything -- two watches, a couple of rings and a half empty water bottle -- flying with a sweep of his hand. "No idea," he says innocently. "Can't find my watch. I'm sure it's very, very early. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Crazy fucker," Larry laughs against Edge's mouth. "You get to explain why we're late."

"Why are you still talking?" Edge asks.

The look Larry gives him is amused and challenging all at once. "Because you haven't shut me up yet."

That, unlike many other things, is easily fixed. The kiss is long and wild and more than a little rough with stubble scraping and teeth clashing and, _Christ_ , Larry's tongue darting into his mouth until Edge has to break away just to breathe, hauling air into his lungs while Larry bites along his jaw and down to his throat. Then Larry's lovely calloused hands are on Edge's head, thumbs tilting his face up to give himself access to Edge's skin while his hips thrust up in counterpoint to the press of Edge's own.

It's almost impossible to break away but there's so much more he wants and time is slipping past. Edge pulls away from Larry's grip and wriggles down, kissing and biting as he goes. Larry's nipples are hard and the scrape of Edge's teeth on them makes sweat spring up in the sweet hollow of his chest. Edge licks it away to the sound of Larry's groans.

It's no secret what Larry wants as Edge wriggles down further, teasing him with sharp kisses to the ripples of his belly. Larry's hands are back on Edge's head, pressing him lower with a whispered please that Edge couldn't resist if he wanted to. He moves down lower.

Larry's cock is hard, silken heat against his lips and Edge licks it, just once, from root to tip then holds it in his hand while Larry squirms restlessly. This is his favourite part, the anticipation, the growing need, watching the desire build in the taut lines of Larry's face.

He can't make him wait too long though, not when giving in is such a dizzying pleasure. At the first plunge of Edge's mouth, Larry is thrusting up into him, his breathing ragged and quick. Edge stills and lets him, lets Larry fuck his mouth for long minutes with a syncopated rhythm that makes him moan and rub his cock along Larry's leg.

It's not enough though, good as it is. He needs something more, needs to be inside him with the kind of desperation that makes his toes curl at the thought of it. He lets Larry go with one last hard suck and swirl of his tongue, lunging up over him before Larry can finish his inevitable protest. Edge manages to get one knee between his lover's before it's all too apparent that Larry, as quite often happens, has a few ideas of his own.

Edge grunts as his back hits the mattress. Above him, Larry is hot-eyed and laughing, mischief in his blue eyes. "You didn't think you were going to get it all your own way, did you?"

Edge slides his hands to Larry's arse, squeezing and pulling him closer, a raised eyebrow all the answer he needs for the moment. Larry goes still when Edge slips one finger down, slowly, down the centre of him, stroking the small furled muscle while his eyes lock on Larry's.

"Bastard," Larry whispers as he arches up into the touch. "Where's the lube?"

Edge doesn't miss a stroke as he reaches back under the pillow to where he knows they left the tube last night. A flick of his thumb and a quick squeeze and there's just enough on his fingers to ease his way. Larry's eyes drift shut as his body opens to Edge's touch. His cock slides hot and wet through the hair of Edge's belly, making him shudder.

Two fingers, not deep and just enough to tease, and Larry's panting softly, matching Edge's movements with the rhythm of his hips. Edge kisses his open mouth one more time before slipping his fingers free. They're still kissing as he urges Larry up and over him, one hand on himself and one on Larry's hip, pressing into him at last.

Larry pulls away from the kiss with a long sound made of vowels and need, sinking fully down onto Edge's cock. The lube is barely enough and he's, God, so hot, so tight around him that Edge needs a second or four before he remembers to breathe. He doesn't remember closing his eyes but when he opens them Larry's looking at him, watching him with the kind of intensity that's purely his own.

Edge pushes up, once, and stops, sliding his hands to Larry's hips. "Stay like that," Edge breathes when he can.

There's a question in Larry's eyes but he stays there, a sculpture in bone and muscle with his teeth sunk deep in his bottom lip.

Edge thrusts up into him, long, slow strokes of his cock. Larry catches on and grabs Edge's hands, bracing himself with their laced fingers. And it's good, so fucking good, fucking him and watching him and he's so unbelievably, stupidly gorgeous at that moment in a way that Edge doesn't usually think about, because the things he loves about Larry aren't anywhere near the outside of him, that he falls in love with him all over again.

Their eyes meet in the space between them. Edge rubs his thumbs over Larry's fingers as they move together.

"God, Larry, I…." He can't finish for the emotion crowding out the words.

"I know."

There's nothing else he can say. Words won't make it any more true. Breathless moments pass with every unsaid thing between them. A drop of sweat rolls from the hollow of Larry's throat down the centre of his chest.

Edge moves more quickly, need flickering sharp through him. He's close now, so is Larry. It's in the tension in his face, the strength of his grip, the sounds he's making. Faster, harder, deeper, rhythm gone all to hell and he can't give a damn. Larry's hands are bruisingly hard on his own, strong and rough, and his balls are drawn up, ready to spill.

One last desperate stroke up into him and then he's pulling Larry down onto him as he comes, coming like it's been years and not hours, seconds before Larry cries out and follows him, curling over himself as if it's more than he can bear, heat flooding over the both of them as they rock out the last aftershocks together. It's a long time before either of them moves again.

At last Larry lifts up and off him, stretching out into his own space beside Edge, the sound of his breath still a little ragged. Edge rolls up on one elbow to look at him, reaches his hand out to brush the sweat from Larry's forehead, but mostly just to touch him. Larry's smile is the most brilliant thing he's ever seen, at least since the last one.

"I do, y'know," Edge tells him.

Larry reaches up and draws Edge's hand away from his face, tangling their fingers together once more. "Always."

It's then that Edge realizes that finite isn't the worst thing this could be.

the end


End file.
